Ombre Parmi les Ombres
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey Petite death-fic pour l'anniversaire de Kyo Happy Birthday Warumono


Le blond préparait son sac, tout excité. Enfin il allait le rencontrer, son idole. Le jeune écrivain faisait un séjour dans la capitale afin de faire une lecture publique ainsi qu'une séance de dédicace. Lors de son déménagement vers la France, l'adolescent avait perdu tout espoir de le rencontrer un jour. Mais son auteur favori venait à Paris et après force de persuasion et d'argumentation, sa mère avait finalement cédé et accepté qu'il parte une semaine afin de rencontrer le roux. Il ajouta le dernier vêtement à son sac et le ferma, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres. Il descendit embrasser sa mère et se rendit à la gare pour prendre le train. Il s'assit, enfonça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et plongea son regard dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

_"Arrête un peu tes conneries, tu l'as jamais vu, tu peux pas l'aimer, ce n'est que de l'admiration!"_

Il repensait aux mots de son meilleur ami. Il lui avait avoué quelques mois plus tôt qu'il pensait aimer l'écrivain, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas compris. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit. Il savait bien que c'était dur à croire mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était loin d'être une simple admiration. Il ne voulait pas être mis au même niveau que ces groupies idiotes qui admiraient l'écrivain uniquement pour sa beauté et ses sourires charmeurs. Lui avait tout d'abord admiré son style d'écriture, son talent, sans connaître son physique. Après était venue la fascination pour cet être. Il était si beau, son regard sombre, ses lèvres, ses courbes. Son sourire chaleureux et charmeur. Tout en lui l'attirait, le fascinait. Il ne voulait pas être mis au même niveau que ces furies qui n'avaient sûrement même pas lu ses livres et qui disaient l'admirer.

Le train ralentit et s'arrêta. Il récupéra son sac et sortit avant de se diriger vers son hôtel qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la gare.

Enfin arrivé à sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit comme une masse après avoir jeté son sac sur le fauteuil à l'entrée de la chambre. L'écrivain n'arrivait que le lendemain. Il programma son réveil et s'allongea sous les draps frais pour dormir.

Kyo grogna en entendant son portable annoncer l'heure de se lever. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante qui, il l'espérait, le réveillerait. Il s'habilla avec soin et attrapa le roman de Daisuke Andô, Die de son nom de plume. Il se dirigea vers la librairie où était attendu le romancier et y courut. Il arriva en avance, la séance ne commençait qu'une demi heure plus tard. Il se promena dans les rayons de livre, il arriva près des romans de Die, mais l'emplacement était bouché par un groupe d'adolescentes.

"Oh la la! Il est vraiment trop beau!

-J'y crois pas qu'il soit ici!

-C'est trop bien!"

Toutes les jeunes filles se mirent à glousser1 et changèrent de rayon, vers les romans à l'eau de rose et autres niaiseries du genre. Il se sentit encore plus blessé quand il se rappela que son meilleur ami le voyait comme ces cruches. Il admira les romans mais n'en choisit pas un. C'était inutile, il les avait déjà tous, en version originale qui plus est puisqu'il les commandait sur internet, comme tous les livres de littérature japonaise qu'il lisait. Il continua son chemin dans le rayon et se balada entre les livres pendant une demi heure jusqu'à l'arrivée de son idole, et par la même occasion de nouvelles cruches toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment s'installèrent sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. La voix chaude et grave du brun s'éleva dans la salle pour citer quelques passages du livre. Kyo se laissa envoûter par la voix sensuelle et ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer sur celle-ci. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix s'arrêter et comprit que la lecture était terminée quand les chaises commencèrent à racler le sol et que les gens se mettaient en file devant la table derrière laquelle était assis l'écrivain.

Kyo attendit patiemment son tour, entouré par les chuchotements et les gloussements des autres personnes présentes. Quand arriva enfin son tour, il tendit son exemplaire à celui qui l'avait écrit légèrement rougissant. Il s'adressa à lui en japonais pour lui exprimer combien il l'admirait.

"J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé vos livres, ils étaient absolument magnifiques, je les ai tous lus et relus et j'aimerais un jour devenir aussi talentueux que vous. Vraiment, je vous admire sincèrement."

Le brun lui souffla un merci et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, colorant un peu plus les joues du jeune homme.

Kyo s'était rendu dans un bar près de son hôtel pour y boire quelques verres seulement, ne tenant pas l'alcool, quelques verres avaient suffi pour dépasser sa limite de tolérance et c'est en titubant qu'il tenta de retrouver le chemin pour rejoindre son hôtel et par la même occasion son lit qui n'attendait que lui. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour ne pas tomber et fit quelques pas avant de buter sur un corps. Il bascula vers l'arrière mais fut retenu par deux bras qui le serrèrent contre un torse à l'odeur enivrante. Une voix chaude et plus que familière lui susurra à l'oreille dans sa langue natale:

"Ben alors mon mignon quand on tient pas l'alcool on se limite..."

Il tomba inconscient dans les bras de l'écrivain.

Il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôtel en tentant de se souvenir comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans la sienne. C'était bien le même hôtel mais pas la bonne chambre. Puis sa rencontre avec Die lui revint en mémoire, en même temps qu'une migraine atroce lui vrilla soudainement le crâne. Il devina que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait au courant d'air qui s'engouffra dans la chambre et que le propriétaire des lieux s'approchait de lui au bruit étouffé des pas sur la moquette.

"Salut...

-Euh... Bonjour..."

Il releva le visage vers le brun et rougit un peu devant son sourire, se faisant l'effet d'être une de ces héroïnes de shôjo dont il haïssait tant la niaiserie. Die s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Alors monsieur mon admirateur, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Kyo...

-Ton vrai nom?

-Tooru Niimura.

-Eh bien, je suis enchanté mon cher Tooru..."

Le plus vieux se pencha sur Kyo et posa sa main fraîche sur son front. L'adolescent avait fixé son regard sur les lèvres attirantes de son vis-à-vis et n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Les restes de l'alcool qui circulaient dans ses veines le décidèrent rapidement et il se jeta sur son hôte pour un baiser affamé auquel l'intéressé répondit avant de mêler sa langue à celle du petit blond pour un baiser passionné dont Kyo avait rêvé bien des fois. Il s'interrompit pour laisser le brun respirer et, lui, se remettre de ses émotions. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son premier baiser... Il sentit une main caresser sa joue et des lèvres se poser de nouveau sur les siennes.

"Tu me plais bien mon petit Tooru..."

Une pression sur son torse le fit s'allonger et le corps de l'écrivain se colla au sien. Une main des plus audacieuse commença l'exploration de son buste avant de passer sous le tee-shirt et de caresser son ventre. Kyo frissonna et noua ses bras autour du coup de son aîné. La bouche du plus vieux dériva vers le cou pâle et offert et commença à l'embrasser doucement avant de mêler sa langue, puis ses dents et d'entamer un descente vers la clavicule où il déposa un premier suçon, il retira le tee-shirt du plus jeune qui gémissait dans ses bras et continua son chemin vers l'aine de l'adolescent où il administra une seconde marque. Il caressait et embrassait le petit corps frémissant. Kyo s'était totalement abandonné à cet homme qu'il admirait, qu'il aimait. Il lui offrait son amour, son corps, sa première fois.

Le blond cligna des yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil agresser ses paupières. Il tourna son visage vers la table de chevet et y remarqua un radio-réveil sur lequel il pouvait lire qu'il avait passé la journée à dormir. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était à Paris. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille et se rappela soudain que la chambre était anormalement silencieuse et qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se redressa et attrapa son pantalon qui gisait à côté du lit, il attrapa son portable et vérifia le petit écran. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit sur laquelle il découvrit un petit papier où il reconnut l'écriture de l'écrivain.

_"J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi Kyo c'était sympa, je te laisse un petit souvenir, au cas où on ne te croirais pas s'il te venais l'envie de raconter ça à tes amis._

_J'ai payé la chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine alors tu peux y rester encore un peu si tu veux._

_Die"_

Une petite chaîne en argent était posée à côté, la chaîne que le romancier portait sur toutes les photos. Sa vue se brouilla et il chiffonna la feuille avant de la jeter. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant entre ses mains tremblantes le drap dans lequel il avait fait l'amour à cet homme qui l'avait baisé. Il lui avait offert sa première fois. Mais ce mot l'avait remis à sa place. Il n'était qu'un fan parmi tant d'autres. Sûrement pas le premier, probablement pas le dernier. Cette pensée secoua son corps de sanglots plus forts. Il passa plusieurs heures à pleurer enroulé dans les draps qui portaient encore l'odeur du brun. Puis les sanglots se turent. Il s'était endormi, épuisé par les larmes et la douleur. Il se réveilla le lendemain, comme la veille sorti du sommeil par la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. Il espéra un instant que tout ne fut qu'un cauchemar, que le brun soit là. Mais la place à ses côtés était glacée et sur le sol gisait la boule de papier. Il se leva mécaniquement et se revêtit de son boxer et de son pantalon. Il attrapa la chaînette que Die avait déposé sur le meuble et de nouvelles larmes sillonnèrent sur ses joues, étonné d'avoir encore de quoi pleurer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et regarda au dehors le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Il crispa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre en pensant à Die qui était loin et regardait peut-être le ciel dans un autre pays. Il jeta un coup d'œil et pensa appeler son meilleur ami mais se ravisa.

"Pardon Kao... Tu avais tort, je l'aimais vraiment, mais j'ai eu tort d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne représenterais jamais rien d'autre qu'un lecteur admiratif qu'il aura pu se taper sans trop de difficultés. J'ai tellement honte... Honte de ma connerie et de ma crédulité. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras."

Il laissa son regard errer vers le bas de la rue et le bitume dont la couleur s'assombrissait sous les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber. Il s'imagina un instant être une de ces gouttes et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si tout comme l'une d'elle il s'écrasait brutalement contre l'asphalte, deux étages plus bas. Il grimpa sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et observa un instant de son regard vide la surface qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Et il se laissa tomber vers ce sol si attrayant. Il toucha le sol, douloureusement. Il entendit des hurlements dans la rue. Il sentit la douleur l'envahir de plus en plus et une flaque visqueuse se former sous son crâne qu'il avait senti se briser. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, une voix inquiète lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas et reconnut entre les hurlements les cris des filles qu'il avait croisées dans la librairie. Ces cris plus que les autres lui imposa à l'esprit qu'il aurait du sauter de plus haut, qu'il serait mort sur le coup. Tous ces bruits, ces cris lui crevaient les tympans. Et puis il ne vit, n'entendit et ne sentit plus rien. Enfin.

Sur la table le portable vibra pour ensuite laisser apparaître un message.

_"Bon anniversaire mon petit Kyo! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Paris. _

_J'attends avec impatience ton retour._

_N'oublie pas de ramener un petit souvenir!_

_Je t'embrasse mon coeur. _

_Maman."_

_And__That's__All.__.._

_Koneko__: __*n'en revient* ça y'est je l'ai fait... Une fic qui ne se termine pas en happy end ! Bon à part ça je crois pas que j'ai le moindre commentaire à faire là-dessus. Je suppose que vous aurez deviner que c'est pour l'anniversaire du Warumono. Alors __Happy__Birthday__ Kyo._

1. Vous savez le genre gloussement de pouf, qu'on entend tous les jours dans les couloirs du lycée ou du collège... particulièrement abominable et énervant je trouve.


End file.
